


[VID] The Godzilla Saga

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Gojira | Godzilla (1954)
Genre: Apocalypse, Club Vivid, Destruction, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Japan, Kaiju, Monster Fights, Monsters, Stomp Tokyo, Toho - Freeform, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History shows again and again how nature points up the folly of man. A history of Godzilla in film, 1954-2004.</p><p>Premiered at Club Vivid 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Godzilla Saga

**Length:** 3:17  
 **Song:** Europe - The Final Countdown  
 **Source:** Godzilla (official Toho series, 1954-2004)

Password: **gojira**

**Author's Note:**

> More information on [Livejournal](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/460345.html) or [Dreamwidth](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/451347.html).


End file.
